


eltoween prompts 2020

by Therottenboy



Category: Elton John (Musician)
Genre: Autumn, Cute, Family, Halloween, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: join elton in a spooktacular journey that is the autumn season
Relationships: David Furnish/Elton John
Kudos: 4





	1. glasses

One crisp autumn morning a young Elton went walking around a rather shady part of town, *god knows why* he runs into this shady man *of course* and the man gets really angry.  
“Oi watch where you’re going!”  
“S…sorry “  
The man looks at him “so what are you doing in this part of town? You definitely do not belong here”  
“Well I was looking for something … umm special.”  
“Oh boy do I have something special” he smirks and opens his trench coat  
Young Elton closes his eyes not knowing if it was something bad. He opens his eyes to find the man had many wonderful glasses. One catches his eye, a deep purple one with silver ghosts  
“Sir I would like the purple ones with the ghosts”  
“Oh boy good choice” he hands Elton the glasses “on the house. Enjoy them for as long as you can “  
“What’s that mean?”  
“Oh don’t worry you will find out my friend”  
Young Elton takes them and walks away cautiously. He walks to Bernie’s house and goes inside.  
“Hey man, you look scared. What happened?”  
“Some weirdo gave me these glasses for free, he said to enjoy them for as long as I can”  
“Spooky” Elton puts them on and he sees a child  
“Umm Bernie do you have a kid over?”  
“No why?”  
“There’s a kid right here” Elton takes off the glasses and the kid is gone “never mind I guess”  
They go through the day and Elton puts the glasses back on and sees the kid again  
“Bernie he’s back”  
“Where?”  
Elton gives Bernie the glasses and he puts them on and there’s the kid “whoa you’re right”  
“Those glasses can make you see the dead”  
“Cool”  
“Very”


	2. fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wholesome family fun with elton

On the first week of October, Elijah and Zachary went out with David to get Halloween costumes. They go from store to store not finding anything special. Zachary comes up with a great idea   
“Papa I have an idea”  
“Oh yeah? What is it?”  
“You know how much we love daddy and his music. Well I was thinking that I would go as captain fantastic and Elijah could go as the brown dirt cowboy”  
David smiles and agrees. He spends the next few hours getting the perfect fabric and accessories for them. It takes him a few weeks for him to make the costumes and trying to keep it a secret from Elton  
“Honey what are you doing?”  
“Oh umm nothing, fixing a pair of pants”  
“You don’t have to do that we have money”  
“These are special to me and can’t be replaced”  
Elton shrugs and leaves it alone. The week before Halloween the costumes are finally done and he gives them to the kids  
“Hon, I was keeping the kids costumes a surprise and now they’re done”  
“Oh? Can I See?”  
The kids come out and it’s amazing  
“Oh boys I love them. “ Elton smiles and tries not to cry because his boys love him so much. They then go trick or treating and everyone loves the costumes and they get a lot of candy that year. Of course David makes them give away most of the candy but lets them keep some for their hard work. The kids wouldn’t take off the costumes for like a month or so but no one cared.


	3. pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elton teaches david pride (its a short one im sorry)

One fall morning Elton gets up and sees David anxious in the kitchen   
“Hon what’s wrong?”  
“I’m scared about this new pie recipe. What if no one likes it?”  
“Oh hon even if it’s not good you need to have pride for trying”  
“Are you sure? “  
“Yes hon no one will hate you for one bad pie *I smirk playfully*”  
David gets full of pride and takes out the pies. One for just them and one for the party tomorrow. They try it after its cool and to be honest it was the best pie anyone of them have ever tasted  
“Honey this was the best pie ever” David smiles and blushes   
“Thank you honey, I tried so hard and lost my pride but you helped me find it again. “  
“Isn’t that what husbands are for? To give each other pride and make them happy?”  
“Yes hon. you are the best and I love you so much”   
They spend the day making baked goods for them and the kids. They laugh and make a mess and have fun. They were defiantly full of pride even when the cookies burned. They didn’t care and just had the best day together. The kids were kind of scared because they never seen anything like it but they hid it and just got used to it and ate so many cookies and eventually helped out and frosted Halloween cookies for the party.


	4. troubador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elton decorates the troubador

In the morning Elton gets a call from Doug.  
“Hey there buddy, I want to decorate the troubadour for autumn and I need your help”  
“Oh yes I will be there after I drop off the kids at school” he hangs up and brings the kids to school then goes to Doug  
“Hey man thanks for your help”  
“No problem, oh and David made this pie for you and the crew”  
Doug puts the pie down and gets the crew over to tell them what they are doing  
“Ok boys, get decorating”  
Everyone decorates and Elton is untangling lights and making sure they are working. After that he puts up paper pumpkins and puts up the lights. They take a break for pie and other food.   
“Wow David makes a good pie. I’m surprised you are not fat *I giggle*”  
Elton just looks at Doug “thanks I guess”  
“You know I was joking right?”  
“Yeah” they finish eating and then finish decorating then Elton goes home   
“David everyone liked the pie”  
“That’s good. Did you have fun with Doug?”  
“Yeah just wait until he finds the gift I left him on stage *I smile*”  
“Oh gosh I don’t want to know what you did now”  
They go to bed and cuddle with each other.


	5. heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elton buys heels for a costume

One day Elton gets the urge to dress up like Sharon so he puts the dress on but he doesn’t have any heels   
“Oh dang it”  
“What hon?”  
“I need to go out and buy heels for Sharon”  
Elton goes to the shoe place and looks at the heels  
“Excuse me sir, is there anything I can help you with?”  
“Oh yes. I’m looking for high heels for my costume. I’m dressing up like a woman and need a pair”  
The store clerk looks at him “oh well ok this way” the clerk is obviously nervous he takes him to the heels “well here we are “  
“Thank you I’ll let you know if I need any help”  
The clerk goes to the counter and just nervously watches him try on heels  
He finds a perfect pair and goes to pay for it.   
“Ok sir I think these are the ones.”  
“Alright” he scans it and Elton pays   
“So I saw you all nervous, why?”  
“Well sir to be truly honest I’m a fan”  
“Oh really? That’s cool. You don’t have to be nervous I’m a very kind person”  
Elton then signs something for the fan and then goes home with the heels  
“Did you get heels?”  
“oh yes I did” he goes to the bedroom and gets into the outfit and put on the silver heels and walks down the stairs in a weird sexual way and David just chuckles and kisses him


	6. space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the elton family goes camping and learn about space

One crisp autumn day David and Elton are packing a few bags when the boys come in  
“Papa, daddy what are you doing?”  
“Boys we are going on a family camping trip to the forest”  
They look at each other than smile   
“Go pack some clothes and the telescope “  
They go pack and then get into the family car. They drive through the countryside where the trees are turning orange and leaves are falling and the kids look around and smile. They get to the campsite and then they gather wood for the fire while David sets up the tent and Elton makes the fire pit and starts the fire  
“Oh boys this is the life. One of family and relaxation”  
The boys run around for a while then when it gets dark they tell stories and then look in the telescope and look at space, all the planets and stars in the sky.  
“Wow space is really pretty. Open, dark and scary”  
“It is very cool”  
They learn about space for a while then they make smores then go to bed. In the morning they go fishing and learn about nature. They just have so much fun and Elton watches them live their life and is super happy. Every night Zachary looks in the telescope and watches the stars. He is interested in space and it makes him so happy. The weekend well, ends then they go home and unpacks. David and elton talk about Zachary and how much he loves space  
“Hon it’s kind of odd that he likes space so much”  
“Well not really, space is a beautiful place, one full of mystery and the unknown. A place to explore and grow. The future “  
“I mean you’re right, but it’s scary to think about, the unknown, the lack of life and air”  
“Part of the fun is the uncertainty of what’s out there and what you can find and discover. Who knows there might be a planet with other humans and other life. We may never see it but they might. We have to support them in what they decide to do”


	7. favorite album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elijah begs for his favorite album

One autumn morning Elijah saw a commercial for his favorite album that’s out today, he gets really excited and he wants it so much.  
“Daddy can we go to the record store?”  
“What for?”  
“Umm because I want to see what they have”  
“Yeah sure”  
They go to the record store and it’s decorated like Halloween. Elijah runs inside and finds the album  
“Daddy can I get this?”  
“Not right now. You don’t need it”  
“But daddy”  
“No buts.”  
They look around for a little and then go home. Elijah talks to himself   
“If daddy won’t get me it maybe I can convince him”  
Over the next few weeks Elijah puts clues and pictures of the album around the house until Elton breaks down and finally gets the album for him  
“You really worked hard for this so *pulls out album* here”  
“Oh my gosh thank you. I didn’t think it would work”  
“Well it did. I’m proud of your persistence and that’s why I got it for you.”  
Elton doesn’t want to admit that David made him get it the same day because he feels bad for the boys and wants to spoil them a bit because they are their special gifts. I mean Elton completely agrees but he doesn’t want them to be spoiled brats


	8. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elton dreams of a man in blue

Walking down the street I see a man in a blue suit, his is looking down so I can’t see his eyes. I try to follow him but he goes into an ally which is some place I won’t go. I turn around.  
I wake up in a sweat next to my husband. He wakes up.  
“Hon what’s wrong?”  
“I had the weirdest dream. I was walking and followed this guy to an ally but I don’t go in I turn around and wake up”  
“Hon its ok there’s nothing to worry about.”  
I do my tasks for the day and then it’s time for bed. I sleep.  
I walk down the street and there he is “hello sir?”  
“Ah Elton, I never thought you would say anything to me”  
“What do you mean? Who are you?”  
“I am a friend” his head lifts up and I wake up just then  
“Who is this guy?”  
“Honey? Again?”  
“Yes this time he talked to me”  
“What did he say?”  
“That he is surprised that I was talking to him and that he is a friend”  
I go back to sleep.  
Again I walk down the street and see him and this time I follow him to the ally. Its dark and then I see David and the boys and Bernie. What are they doing here? Why are they visible when everything is so dark? Then the ally lights up in a blue color and im on stage and people are chanting my name. the boys and David disappear, Bernie frowns then disappears too.   
“I don’t think I’m supposed to be here” I get up and run away then wake up to David shaking me  
“Honey wake up”  
“What?”  
“You scared me”  
“What happened?”  
“You were crying in your sleep”  
Crying? I think about it. I have been stressed about everyone lately. My subconscious made the blue man to show my stress to me.


	9. london

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elton goes to london and has an adventure

It was a foggy morning in England and Elton has to go to the city for some special gifts for the boys. Something autumn related. He drives to London and finds some cute bats and pumpkins and some things to do tomorrow because it’s going to be a crappy day weather wise. He gets colored paper and some glue and markers and Styrofoam balls and wooden rods. He then gets some hats and sweaters for the whole family. He then meets up with some friends and hang out for a while. He finds some albums and some artwork that he needs. He gets some groceries too then leaves but he gets stuck in traffic. He just swears and listens to music and calls David   
“Hey hon I’m stuck in traffic”  
“Oh gosh there’s an accident on the highway. Looks like it’s going to be a while”  
“Oh great, ok ill find something to do while I wait.”  
He goes to a park and sits down, some parents come over   
“Hello there sir. We are fans of your music. “  
“Oh thank you, what can I do for you?”  
“We would like to invite you to our house for lunch if you don’t mind”  
“Oh sure. I’m stuck here for a while anyway”  
We go to their house and it’s full of fan art and paintings   
“Oh wow these are really good”  
I eat lunch and then I go back home and unpack the things I got.   
“Well honey today was interesting. I met some fans and went to their house and had fun”  
“You went to a fans house?”  
“Yeah it was fun. They had so much fan art and paintings it was amazing”  
We talk for a while then put away the things I got


	10. hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the family makes cute pumpkin hats

It was raining and the boys wake up early. They make a lot of noise and David wakes up  
“Boys please be quiet daddy is still sleeping”  
“Sorry papa”  
They quiet down and have breakfast and wait for Elton to wake up. He wakes up a few hours later and then they tell stories. The boys listen to the stories and just draw some spooky art for the house and school. They all have tea ant enjoy the sound of the rain on the roof. Elton gets up and finds the craft stuff and comes back and sets them down on the table and the boys look at him’  
“Ok boys I have some crafts for us to do today”  
I get the stuff. “We’re making paper pumpkin hats”  
They get really excited and start making the hats. David takes their pictures and post them on instagram. They spend the rest of the day making hats for their friends at school and Elton makes Styrofoam ghosts for their yard. He draws some things and just have fun with his family and enjoy the day. They all just put on the hats and sing songs until the rain stops, when it does they go outside and play in the mud and puddles and throws mud at each other until it was time to go inside and decorate the house.


	11. cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elton is in the studio and sees a cat

One day in 1975 I was in the recording studio, I was working on a song with the band. We were playing and I suddenly see a cat walking around.  
“Oi guys why is there a cat in the studio?”  
“What do you mean Elton?”  
“There’s a fucking cat in the studio”   
They look around and don’t find the cat, we continue and the cat jumps up on the piano and I lose it  
“The cat is on my piano”  
“There’s no cat Elton. Maybe we should take a break”  
We take a break and this cat was watching me and I swear to god he was smiling at me. He just kept taunting me. He danced and ran around. He then sat on the piano and tapped the keys. After a while we get back to recording and we finish the song and I just ignore the pesky cat until he runs up to me like he is going to attack me.  
“Get back you honky cat!”  
Everyone looks at me as I’m swinging at nothing. They just watch, I keep hitting the cat until it disappears.   
“I’m sorry guys I just kept seeing the cat and it was after me. I know you couldn’t see it and it was probably scary for you.” We just finish for the day and I go home and think about things


	12. hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> david dreams about going bald and zachary is sneeky

It was October 12th and David wakes up from a bad dream  
“Hon I had a bad dream about me losing my hair”  
“Ah yes that dream. I don’t miss that”  
“Hon im seriously scared. Unlike you I would look terrible with fake hair”  
“Don’t worry hon your hair is fine. Nice and strong unlike mine”  
The boys were up and overheard that convo between them and Zachary has a dumb idea  
“Hey Elijah, lets prank papa. It would be funny”  
“I don’t know Zachary. Pranks are not ok.”  
“It’s not going to harm anyone. We’re going to have fun and laugh”  
“Well….ok then”  
They go over the plans to prank David. A few days go by and they start the prank my leaving hair in the shower and in the bed. David screams when he sees the hair.  
“I told you im losing hair. My dream is coming true”  
“Oh honey, its ok. I still love you no matter what you look like”  
Elijah watches how papa David reacts and he feels bad. He goes to Zachary   
“Hey… I want to stop. Papa isn’t laughing”  
“Oh boo, you’re no fun”  
Zachary keeps pranking for a week and Elton starts to suspect something is up because David’s hair hasn’t changed. He goes to Elijah  
“Elijah, is something going on that you want to talk about?”  
“Ummmmm Zachary is pranking papa by leaving hair everywhere he goes”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“No. I went with it at first but I felt bad and stopped”  
“Good. Pranks are not funny. They can hurt people”  
Elton goes to David and tells him  
“Honey, Zachary is pranking you by leaving hair everywhere you go”  
“He is what?!”  
They do to him and he is in so much trouble that he is grounded and his telescope is taken away.


	13. piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a haunted piano is sent from bernie... or was it

One dark autumn evening Elton got a knock at the door, it was a couple of guys delivering a new piano.  
“Hello there sir, we were told to deliver this piano to you”  
“Who sent it?”  
“Umm a Bernie”  
“Oh ok bring it in”  
They bring it in and set it up in the large living room then they leave  
“That’s nice, Bernie sent you a new piano”  
“Yeah, he is nice like that”  
Everything is great until 3am. Everyone is asleep when the piano starts to play.  
“Honey, the piano is playing. Go see why”  
Elton gets up and checks on the piano. It stops playing as soon as he enters the room  
“Huh that’s odd, it stopped”  
He goes back to bed. An hour later it starts up again  
“Honey”  
Elton gets up again and then he sees a figure playing the piano  
“Hey you!”   
The figure disappears in a blink  
“What the hell?!”  
He rubs his eyes and then goes back to bed  
“Honey?”  
“The piano is haunted”  
“What do you mean?”  
“A figure was playing until I yelled hey you and then it disappeared”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure in my life”  
The night goes on and in the morning he calls Bernie  
“Hey man, I got the piano you sent me”  
“What piano?”


	14. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the elton family goes to a haunted house

The boys see a commercial for a haunted house and beg dad and papa to go  
“Fine we can do this as a family”  
They get ready and go to the haunted house. They go inside and there’s people dressed up in costumes. They go down the hall and a zombie jumps out and Elton jumps  
“Darn that was scary”  
the kids laugh and they continue. Next a man with a chainsaw pops out and again Elton jumps  
“F…fudge”  
They keep going. Elton keeps dad swearing until a person jumps out and growls in his ear  
“Fuck! Son of a bitch!”  
The boys are shocked and just laugh and they keep going. Next is a lady with a bloody knife and she gets close and Elton yells  
“Fucking bitch!”  
The next thing is a man in a devil costume, he evil laughs  
“Shit!”  
The last thing is a clown and death. The clown distracts everyone and death pops up behind everyone   
“Fucking son of a bitch!”  
They finally leave the house and sit in the car  
“Daddy are you ok?”  
“I’m fine I just got scared a little.”  
They all go home  
“Honey, you did well even though you did swear a lot”  
“I tried not to but I kept getting scared”  
“I understand honey. I almost swore myself”  
“You? Swear? Hahahahahahahahaha”  
“You don’t think I can swear”  
“No I don’t”  
“Well fuck you. I can fucking swear whenever the hell I want”  
Elton just looks at David in shock


End file.
